User talk:Robin Patterson
Wikia move Hi Robin! I just added a news story on the Wikia move. Thanks for pointing that out! See also the Wikia Central description page. Cheers, Hima 00:45, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Categories The draft for categorizing the site outlined at Freeciv talk:Categories is quite impressive. That discussion happened before I became a regular at freeciv.org, so I don't know why it wasn't implemented. However, I recently discussed the matter at the wiki forums: Forum:Site layout. I'll comment the former later today! --Hima 23:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) BTW, I have been attempting a redesign of the main page. Take a look at User:Hima/Main Page and tell me what you think! --Hima 05:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Category:Events You said on the talk page of Category:Events that we have to move the category due to some feature Wikia is implementing. I have relocated the contents of that category (except from actually recategorizing the pages in the category) to Event scripting and Category:Event scripting so you're free to do what you have to do with it. --Hima 10:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Do not use non-existing categories This makes no sense at all, category:Article management templates (for one template) does not exist here. If you want to split Category:Templates shoot for more than two existing templates per part, and don't forget to create and populate any new categories consistently as proof of concept. Or add the purpose of new categories with less members as intro explaining the intended concept. –Dunnoob �� 18:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :When did you start editing wikias? You really don't understand how categories work. Show me a category that was created without starting life in and I'll show you a category that was created before it was needed. And show me where your above "directives" are to be found under Category:Policy. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:41, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Enwiki ~2004 and again 2011. You forgot to explain the purpose of the non-existing Category:Japan on this wiki for exactly one page with a bunch of red links. As far as I can see it nobody is planning to create pages with or without corresponding category for all nations here. State of the art are four pages for four maps at the moment. State of the art here is a still rather messy wiki with lots of obsolete pages. State of the art are exactly two active contributors including you (outside of the developer pages + forums) in the last three years, and I am not planning to create pages for the Chinese, Dutch, English, Japanese, Korean, Mongol, Portuguese, and Spanish nations'' anytime soon. From my POV red links or missing categories not expected to be created soon are wrong. ::If you really want to sort templates check out and have fun. –Dunnoob �� 02:52, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Those enwiki links tell me nothing about your wikia editing history or your understanding of category creation, and you haven't shown me any of the things I invited you to show me as proof of the validity of your stance, but I'll let you get on with deleting things if you really think that it's the best use of your time. I will be less likely to try to make positive contributions of useful material. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC)